The World Tournament
by Iceranger32
Summary: Sequel to my The Return of Cell story. Three months has passed since Gohan had defeated Cell for the second time. Gohan soon finds out that his parents are going to be returning to Earth for one day at the World Tournament and is excited. He goes and informs everyone the good news and they all plan to meet up on the day of the tournament.
1. Big News

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is the direct sequel to my first DBZ story The Return of Cell. If you have yet to read that you best read that first otherwise, you will be completely lost in this one.**_

_**Summary: Three months has passed since Gohan had defeated Cell for the second time. Gohan soon finds out that his parents are going to be returning to Earth for one day at the World Tournament and is excited. He goes and informs everyone the good news and they all plan to meet up on the day of the tournament.**_

_**Authors Note 2: Hello everyone, here is a new DBZ story that is the sequel to The Return of Cell. I was not really intended to posting this at the moment as I haven't really even finish the second chapter for it, but I will tell you the reason why I posted the first chapter for this story at the bottom at the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado here is the first chapter to The World Tournament.**_

**The World Tournament**

**Chapter One: Big News**

It has been three months since Gohan had fought a newly revived Cell. At first, Gohan wasn't strong enough to take down the more stronger Cell but having spent having spent three years or three days depending on how you want to look at it, Gohan had not only learned a new move, a move that his father Goku once used a few times the mighty Spirit Bomb. But he also learned how to go Super Saiyan 3. Gohan is now consider the strongest warrior on Earth, something that Vegeta to this day was not happy about the fact the eldest son of his late arch rival was stronger then him the Prince of all Saiyans. So he has been serious training and also having Gohan, Goten, Mirai, and Trunks train with him and also wants to make sure that Gohan can fully control and maintain the third Super Saiyan state as so they are ready for whatever threat happens to dawn on Earth next and also a small possibility of being able to learn how to attain the form himself. A lot of these training sessions take place in a waste land area as to prevent anything bad happening to the city folks and sometimes they even spend some of that time in the Time Chamber but no more then a few hours at a time from the outside world so which would mean that a few days would of past inside the chamber.

A lot has changed since that day three months ago, first the city that was first known as Orange Star city then changed to Satan City when the world had first thought that Mr. Satan had been the one to beat Cell. But now, the city has been renamed once again, this time to Golden City. They never got to know who the mystery young man that had defeated Cell so they decided to just go with Golden City as they at least know that he is also the one that fought crime along with Videl in their city from time to time. Even though that the world has not fully forgave Mr. Satan for the lies he gave them the last seven years, they have for the most part moved on and doesn't treat him any different and he is still the Champion of Martial Arts but many people think that may all change when the World Tournament begins in one month.

For Gohan, life at school for the most part stayed the same as classmates and teachers other then Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa know that Gohan was the one to have defeated Cell not only the more recent time but seven years ago as well. Gohan was happy that no one really tried to figure out who he really is as he rather keep his privacy and luckily aside from his three closest friends at school no one knows that not does Gohan personally know the Briefs family but lives with them too.

It was still pretty early in the morning but Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, and Gohan had just finished their morning training in the waste lands and are now in route back to West City and their home at Capsule Corp wearing their training clothes. They had been flying for the last twenty minutes and finally reach West City and they then see their home and land on the ground. They walk up towards the door and walk in. Once they reach the living quarters of the building they spot Gohan's girlfriend of three months Videl Satan sitting on the couch along with Bulma.

"Hey Videl this is a surprise." Gohan greeted as he walked over to his girlfriend

"Yeah well seeing as how this is a weekend, I'd figure I stop out and see you." Videl told him

"Well I'm glad you did." Gohan told her

The two share a quick kiss.

"There is also something else I wanted to share with you." Videl told him

"What's up?" Gohan inquired

"Well, did you know that the World Martial Arts Tournament is going to start up in about a month?" Videl inquired

"Now that you mention it, I did hear something about it coming up soon." Gohan mentioned

"Well surprisingly, and this came as a shocker for me but, my dad wanted me to inform you as he would like to see you enter the Tournament." Videl informed him

"Wait, your dad wants me to enter the World Tournament? But wouldn't he know he lose?" Gohan inquired kind of shock about that little info

"Yeah, not to mention that he also would like the other Z-Warriors to enter as well." Videl added

"Well good, because if Gohan is entering then I will enter too." Vegeta stated

Everyone looks at him in shock.

"You are most defiantly stronger then me Gohan, but I have gotten stronger in the last few months since Cells destruction. I want to finally see how strong you truly have become in your training since then." Vegeta told him

"This is so cool Goten, my dad and your brother is going to actually fight wow." Trunks stated happily

"Yeah it's going to be awesome." Goten agreed

"_I think I'll enter too_." A voice called out from the unknown

Everyone looked up towards the ceiling wondering if their ears are deceiving them.

"_Gohan_." The voice called out again

"Is that you dad?" Gohan wondered

"Kakarot?" Vegeta inquired

"Goku?" Bulma questioned

"_Hey guys it's been a good while since we last spoken_." Goku stated through King Kai

"Dad it's really you, you're here." Gohan stated

"_Yes son, it's great to hear your voice again_." Goku told him through King Kai

"This is great dad, are you really going to be coming back to compete in the World Championships?" Gohan inquired

"_Yeah, your mom and I are allowed to come back for one day, Baba checked it out for us and it appears I have a little credit from all the time I have saved the Earth. We are both really excited and can't wait to see everyone again. Tell the gang that we are coming back for a whole day_." Goku told them happily through King Kai

"Ah, ah alright yes." Gohan cheered jumping up and down happily

"He's flipped dad." Trunks stated

"No son, his father is coming back. Even I am excited Kakarot at having another chance to defeat you." Vegeta stated

"_Hmm yeah I guess anything is possible, miracles do happen after all_." Goku stated through King Kai

"Miracles huh, oh I can't wait." Vegeta stated chuckling a bit

"This is really great, Gohan you should go tell the others right away but you should first swing by Master Roshi's, Krillin is going to flip when he hears this." Bulma told him

Gohan turns towards Bulma.

"Yeah your right defiantly." Gohan stated

"Hey Gohan, mind if I tag along with you when you go tell them?" Videl wondered

Gohan turned towards Videl.

"Yeah sure, I have no problem with it." Gohan told her

Gohan and Videl the fly out of the window and face Goten, Trunks, and Bulma.

"I'll be back later guys, I am going to inform everyone and then head over to Grandpa's to tell him the good news." Gohan told them

"Tell everyone, I said hi." Bulma called out

"See you soon Gohan." Trunks called out

Gohan and Videl fly off into the distance.

"I hope he comes back soon." Goten stated

_**With Gohan and Videl**_

Gohan and Videl are flying out of town first heading towards Master Roshi's island to first inform him, Krillin, and #18 of his mother's and father's return. Videl had a huge smile on her face seeing Gohan as happy as he is. Even though she has seen him happy before in the past even after Gohan fully forgave himself from what happen seven years ago she has never seen him this happy in all the time she has known him.

'This is the Gohan that everyone else has talked about through out the months. The real Gohan.' Videl thought to herself

She then sees Gohan, flying in a giant circle laughing happily as he does so.

"Gohan, you may want to chill out a little." Videl called out laughing a little herself

Gohan stopped flying around in circles and rejoined his girlfriend as they continue to fly towards Master Roshi's island.

"Sorry V, but I'm just excited at the fact that my parents are going to be back on Earth even if it is going to be for just one day." Gohan told her

"I know you are Gohan, but if you had kept up with what you were doing, you may have tired yourself out and fall into the ocean." Videl pointed out

"Yeah your right and you probably wanted to at least keep up with me too." Gohan mentioned

"Yeah that too." Videl admitted

Gohan smiled as the two neared Master Roshi's island and land on the ground to see Master Roshi relaxing on a fold out chair reading one of his dirty magazines. Videl sees this and blushes a little red.

'He is such a dirty old man.' Videl thought to herself

"Hey Master Roshi good to see you again." Gohan greeted

Master Roshi puts down his magazine and looks towards him and Videl.

"Oh Gohan, Videl good to see you two what brings you by on this lovely day?" Master Roshi inquired

"Well there is some news I want to share with everyone and was wondering if Krillin was around at least?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah he's here. Krillin we have guests." Master Roshi called out for his former student

Suddenly, Krillin comes walking out wearing an orange T-Shirt and white shorts and sandals.

"Gohan, Videl this is a nice surprise what's the occasion?" Krillin inquired

"Well the World Championships is coming up in a month and Vegeta, Videl, and I are going to compete in it and was wondering if you wanted to compete as dad is coming back to Earth for one day at the tournament?" Gohan wondered

Krillin at that moment didn't really care about the earlier stuff he mentioned as he heard the words he thought he never hear.

"WHAT?! Goku is coming back I can't believe it wow." Krillin shouted out

"Goku is coming back well what you know I also take it that your mom is coming back with him as well Gohan?" Master Roshi inquired

"Yep he said that both of them were allowed to come back for one day." Gohan confirmed

"If you, Goku, and Vegeta are going to enter then why should I enter?" Krillin questioned Gohan

"Ah come on Krillin, it be great." Gohan told him

"I know, it be like old times again fighting in another World Tournament with Goku seems almost too good to be true, but I would have to start training a lot more again and I don't know how 18 would feel about that." Krillin explained

"Well first she would want to know if there is any prize money involved?" A voice questioned

Gohan and Videl then look towards the front door and see 18 with little Marrion in her arms.

"Oh hi nice to see you two again." Gohan greeted

"And to answer your question #18, yes there is, they pay those that make the top five. The first place overall winner get's 10,000,000 Zeni, then it goes on down. Second place gets 5,000,000, third gets 3,000,000, fourth gets 2,000,000, and fifth place gets 1,000,000." Videl listed having remember from her past trips to the World Tournament

"Enter Krillin, why not, I'll be entering too." 18 informed him

"Yeah dad, you'll win if you do." Marrion told him

"Thanks sweetheart." Krillin muttered as he crushed his arms over his chest

He then looks towards the sky and smiles.

"Ok, I'll do it." Krillin stated

"Great well listen we would love to stay longer, but we have to go and inform the others about this and not to mention I still need to visit grandpa and tell him the good news so see you all at the tournament." Gohan told them

He looks towards Videl and they take off heading towards the Lookout next.

_**Meanwhile on the Lookout**_

After about 15 minutes of flying they reach the top of the Lookout and land are talking with Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo and Gohan had just finished explaining to them what he told Krillin, Master Roshi, and 18.

"Goku, if he is entering then it is sure to be one to remember." Piccolo stated

"So what you say?" Gohan inquired

"Sure kid, I'll do it, it actually sounds like fun." Piccolo mentioned

"I bet Dende would enjoy the tournament as well." Mr. Popo stated

"Yeah you should come Dende." Videl mentioned

"Hey thanks guys, but I am not much of a fighter so I better stick to healing." Dende told them

"I do have one question Videl, how is your father going to take the news that most if not all us Z-Fighters will be going to take part in the Tournament?" Piccolo wondered

"Well, aside from Gohan's dad coming back to compete it was actually his idea to have not only Gohan but all of the Z-Fighters take part in the Tournament." Videl explained

"I see, it could possibly mean that he wants to still make up for his actions over the years and redeem himself. At least that is how I see it anyway." Piccolo mentioned

"Yeah I agree with you Piccolo, I am thinking the same thing myself." Videl agreed

"Well we hate to run off this soon guys, but there is still some old friends that needs to be made aware of the news as well as me informing grandpa about it." Gohan stated

"We understand kid, I will see you guys at the Tournament soon." Piccolo stated

"Right till then." Gohan told him

Gohan and Videl waved goodbye and fly off towards their next destination.

_**In the middle of nowhere**_

After having left the Lookout, Gohan and Videl both decided to visit his grandpa first before seeing the others.

"Hey Gohan, can I ask you something?" Videl requested

"Yeah sure." Gohan told her

"Well, how do you plan on preparing for the World Tournament?" Videl inquired

"I was thinking on that very thing while we were flying towards the Lookout earlier and I have decided to grab Goten and the two of us stay at my parents old home and train by ourselves I am sure that Vegeta would rather train by himself or at the very least only train with Trunks and Mirai." Gohan informed her

"Oh well then maybe could I join you two?" Videl inquired

Gohan was kind of shock on hearing this.

"You want to join Goten and I while we train for the next month?" Gohan wondered

"Yeah, I mean I know that you two are way ahead of me but I know that you will be planning on taking the next month off from school to train and I really want to train away from my dad and to spend some time with you." Videl explained

"So I take it you still haven't fully forgave him for lying to not only you but to the entire Earth for the last seven years?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah I mean, he is my dad and all and I still love him greatly, but he still has lots to atoned for." Videl mentioned

Gohan just nodded his head as they continue to fly towards Gohan's grandfather's place.

"Well I don't see a problem with you joining Goten and I for the next month." Gohan told her

"Great thanks Gohan." Videl thanked

_**A bit later inside Ox King's place**_

A while later, Gohan and Videl had reached his grandfather's place and had just informed him on the fact that Gohan's parents are coming back for a full day on the day of the Tournament.

"I can't believe what I am hearing, your parents are coming back for one full day for the World Tournament unbelievable." Ox King stated

"Yeah a lot of us can't believe it either grandpa I just wanted to inform you on this and that we all plan to meet up at the tournament." Gohan told him

"Thank you Gohan, I can't wait to see both your father and mother again it will be like old times." Ox King mentioned

"Yeah I know, listen we would love to stay and chat with you more grandpa, but we still need to go and tell, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu." Gohan told him

"I understand Gohan, you two take care of yourselves and I will see you all in a month." Ox King stated

_**A bit later**_

After having said goodbye to his grandfather the Ox King, Gohan and Videl are now in route back towards the outskirts area of Golden City to see Tien and Chiaotzu as well as Yamcha as they had sense his energy there as well.

"You know, all these years I had knew Tien and Chiaotzu actually thought that they had lived up in North City but then again I didn't even realize that Tien was not only married but had a kid at that." Gohan mentioned

"Yeah I always saw it kind of weird that they had lived outside the city but then again I felt it kind of weird at first that her dad was in fact a former World Champion too." Videl added

Gohan chuckled at that as they just keep on flying towards their friend's home.

_**A bit later inside the Shinhon's residence**_

After a bit more flying Gohan and Videl had manage to reach Tien's place and had informed Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Erasa, and Launch of Goku's and Chi-Chi's return to Earth for one day at the World Championships.

"Well, I don't believe it, Goku and Chi-Chi are coming back." Yamcha mentioned

"Yeah and Goku is taking part in the Tournament this should defiantly be one to remember." Tien added

"So you plan to enter the Tournament Tien?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah, this may be my only chance at taking on Goku and seeing if I am anywhere near his strength. The next time may end up being when I end up going to Otherworld." Tien mentioned

"Cool what about you two?" Gohan inquired towards Yamcha and Chiaotzu

"Well, as much as I won't stand much of a chance against you Saiyans and Piccolo for that matter, I will still enter too for old times sakes." Yamcha told him

"You can count on me as well Gohan." Chiaotzu mentioned

"Great." Gohan stated

"What about you Erasa you going to enter as well?" Videl inquired to her best friend

"Nah, I think I am just going to sit it out and just enjoy the show." Erasa told her

"So Gohan, I take it we are to meet at Capsule Corp. on the day of the Tournament and we will all head there together?" Launch inquired

"Yeah that would most likely be the plan. Bulma didn't say anything on that front but then again Videl and I left to inform everyone shortly after dad contacted us. But I will for sure be in touch when I know more on that." Gohan confirmed

"Sounds good Gohan." Erasa mentioned

_**A bit later back inside Capsule Corp.**_

After having said their goodbyes to Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Erasa, and Launch, Gohan and Videl had made their way back to Capsule Corp. It was around dinner time and Videl had stayed more like Bulma insisted on her staying and wasn't going to take no for an answer. The Saiyans were busy shoving food after food into their mouths as Bulma, Videl, and Bulma's parents look on in amazement at how much they are consuming while calmly eating their share of the food. After a while the Saiyans were finished eating and Vegeta had got up and walked out most likely going towards the GR to do his solo night training while Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai just sit at the table.

"Um Bulma, I need a favor from you." Gohan mentioned as he prepared to ask permission to miss school to train for the tournament

"I know what you are going to ask Gohan and the answer is yes, you can miss school to train for the tournament." Bulma told him already knowing what he was going to ask her

Gohan was shocked but not really surprised that she knew what he was going to ask of her. If this was his mother and if she ever found out, he sure as hell that he wouldn't have gotten the permission to miss a months worth of school. At least not that easily anyway.

"Thanks Bulma, I really appreciate." Gohan thanked

"Don't mention it kid." Bulma told him

"So Gohan what you going to do training wise?" Mirai inquired

"Well, I was thinking that Goten and I would head up to my parents old place back on Mt. Paozu and train there for the next month." Gohan mentioned

"Really just you and me Gohan?" Goten inquired excited that he gets to do some one on one training with his big brother

"Yeah, but Videl well be joining us as well, but you and I will have plenty of moments to train just the two of us." Gohan assured

"Alright." Goten cheered jumping out of his chair and jumping up and down

"Wait just a darn moment Gohan, what you mean that Videl is going to join you guys?" Bulma inquired wondering if there is a special reason for her joining the Son brothers at his parents old home

"Bulma, it isn't what you think, I am joining them as I rather train with them then with my own father right now. I still haven't fully forgiven him for all his lies over the years and I still rather spend less time with him currently." Videl quickly informed

Videl knew that Bulma would question her in going up to Gohan's parents home with Gohan and Goten and worried what the couple may do when Goten wasn't around and wanted to put her at ease. Sure the thoughts had crossed her mind about wanting to take their relationship to the next step but she doesn't want to rush Gohan into something that he isn't ready for and will wait for the day that he is ready to take that giant step.

"Well ok then that makes sense, but a bit of advice Videl, don't distance yourself from your father for too much longer or you may find yourself in a situation where you wished you had made admins with him sooner." Bulma advised

"Thanks Bulma, and I will be sure to take that into consideration." Videl thanked

_**AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Now I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to the sequel of The Return of Cell. Now I also hope that I had explained enough of what events had transpired in the aftermath of Cell's second defeat. Now I have no idea as to when I will post the second chapter but I will do my best to not make you guys wait too long. Now for the reason why I had posted this chapter early, I am wondering if you guys would like me do my own version of the second Broly movie which would take place in this story? If I do include Broly, it will happen before the tournament and I do have a rough idea as to how to go with it if I do in fact include him. So please let me know your thoughts on that but I do promise that I will keep you inform on that and that I won't hold off on posting new chapters for this story if I had not heard anything from you guys on that subject. So with that said I will do my best to have the second chapter up soon. So until next time please R&amp;R.**_


	2. The Training Begins

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is the direct sequel to my first DBZ story The Return of Cell.**_

_**Summary: Three months has passed since Gohan had defeated Cell for the second time. Gohan soon finds out that his parents are going to be returning to Earth for one day at the World Tournament and is excited. He goes and informs everyone the good news and they all plan to meet up on the day of the tournament.**_

_**Authors Note 2: Hello everyone, sorry for the wait in this chapter but got busy lately. Now I like to note that after thinking on it I have decided to have Broly show up so which means before the tournament the Z-Fighters will have to deal with Broly. Now I do have the ending to it worked out but not the beginning part so it will be a while. Also I have question at the end of the chapter that I need your thoughts on so please read the AN at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is the second chapter.**_

**The World Tournament**

**Chapter Two: The Training Begins**

The following morning, Gohan and Goten had left early in the AM to head for his childhood home in Mt. Paozu to begin their training for the World Tournament. Videl said she would meet up with them on the way there. They have been flying for about an hour at a decent speed as in they are in no hurry to get there when they see someone coming towards them. They sense out who it is to find that it is Videl.

"Hey, good morning Videl." Goten called out waving both hands at her as she comes flying towards the Son brothers

"Good morning Goten, Gohan." Videl greeted as she stopped in front of them

"Morning Videl, how your father take the news that you be staying with Goten and I at our old family home for a month?" Gohan inquired

"Surprisingly, he took it real well. I am not sure if it is because he knows that you are stronger then him and there is no point in pulling the tough scary daddy card out or, it is something else entirely." Videl mentioned

'Hmm this is starting to get too strange even for him wonder what is going on with Mr. Satan?' Gohan thought to himself

"Well at any rate we better get moving it's about another twenty minute flight to get us to my childhood home if we fly at a normal pace." Gohan stated

"Ok let's move." Videl stated

Gohan nodded and he looked towards his brother for a moment and they continue their flight towards Mt. Paozu and Gohan's childhood home. After 20 minutes of flying they have reach the house and lands in front of the house. Gohan just stares at the house he grew up in for the first 12 years of his life going down memory lane.

'Every time I come back here sure brings back memories.' Gohan thought to himself

"Hey you ok Gohan?" Videl inquired putting a hand on his shoulder

Gohan shook his head and looked towards Videl.

"Yeah, I'm fine just being back here brings back memories." Gohan mentioned

"I understand." Videl stated

"Ok why don't we get our stuff unpacked inside then we can go off fishing before we start training?" Gohan suggested

"Yeah I like that idea a lot big brother." Goten agreed

Gohan nodded and goes unlock the front door and opens it and turns on the house light. Even though no one has lived here in over seven years, it looks like it is cleaned on a regular basis thanks in part to his grandfather.

"Hey Gohan, does anyone live here it looks like it is regularly kept up?" Videl wondered looking around

"No not really but, grandpa comes here on a regular basis and cleans the place up and keeps up the place to make sure that it doesn't get totally run down." Gohan explained

"Makes sense." Videl agreed

"Videl, you can sleep in my parents room and Goten and I can bunk in my old room." Gohan told her as he dropped his stuff and grabbed Videls luggage

"No Gohan I can't possibly take the room that was once your parents." Videl stated

"Non sense, and besides my mom would do it in a heart beat. She rather sleep on the couch rather then having a guest sleep on it." Gohan told her as they walked down the hall towards the room that once belong to his parents

Gohan opened the door and turn on the lights and looking inside for the first time in years and sees that other then a few minor changes it looks just like the way it was before Goten was born. Gohan shakes the thoughts out of his head and walks in with Videl behind him as he sets her bags on the bed.

"K well I will let you get settle in so when your ready just meet Goten and I in the living room or outside depending on how long it takes me to unpack Goten's stuff." Gohan told Videl

"Sure sounds good." Videl told him

The two share a quick kiss before Gohan exits the room and shuts the door behind him. Gohan walks towards the living room to the living room to see Goten looking at a picture of their parents. Goten turns around and looks towards Gohan.

"Hey Gohan what are our parents like?" Goten inquired

Gohan smiled and walks over to him.

"There like Angels Goten." Gohan told him

"Angels?" Goten wondered

"Yeah they watch over you and they are always there for you whenever and whatever happens." Gohan told him

"Really?" Goten inquired

"Yes." Gohan confirmed

Unknown to the Son brothers, Videl had finished unpacking her bags and had changed into a white tank top with a pick T-shirt underneath and black spandex shorts and her training shoes and her trademark gloves and had gone out towards the living room and heard Gohans conversation with his little brother and had a smile on her face.

'He's such a great big brother not only to Goten but to Trunks as well.' Videl thought to herself

Videl then walked over towards the boys just as Gohan turned around and seen her come in.

"Hey Videl, you finished unpacking already?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah." Videl confirmed

"Hmm, must of lost track of time talking with Goten. Hey Goten we'll unpack our stuff later but right now lets go out fishing and maybe get a small bit of training in." Gohan suggested

"Yeah sounds good to me Gohan." Goten agreed

"Ready to go Videl?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah." Videl confirmed

The three then walk out of the house and take off towards the lake nearby to do some morning fishing.

_**Meanwhile in Otherworld**_

Now that Goku and Chi-Chi will be going back to Earth for one day, Goku began his own training for the World Tournament as Chi-Chi and King Kai watched on. Goku was wearing training gears on his hands and legs each weighting at 2 tons a piece. Goku was still in his normal stage.

"Impressive, Goku has come along way in his training, he now can handle 8 tons of weight without even breaking a sweat." Chi-Chi mentioned

"Yep, that's one of the advantages of training in the Otherworld." King Kai explained

While the two continue to watch on, South Kai walks up to them with a new fighter by his side.

"Greetings North Kai." South Kai greeted

King Kai and Chi-Chi turn around and look towards him and his Warrior.

"Oh South Kai, thought you were still hiding under a rock?" King Kai inquired

"Please, it's been years since I lost that tournament and you will find that many things have change." South Kai mentioned

"So South Kai, who is that guy standing next to you?" Chi-Chi inquired

"Oh where are my manners, this is Papoi, fresh from the living world." South Kai told them happily pointing towards his newest student who is taller then him and is blue and his masked resembles that of a chief's hat.

"Oh how excited hey let's all party." King Kai stated sarcastically turning his attention back towards Goku's training

South Kai then walks up towards King Kai and Chi-Chi.

"So, how much weight does he train with?" South Kai inquired

"Oh it's nothing really just about two tons a piece." King Kai bragged

"Two…tons?" South Kai wondered staggering on his words a bit shocked at how much he is training with

Papoi just stares on and doesn't seem to be affected by that bit of info.

"That wasn't a surprising bit of info for you guys was it?" King Kai wondered smirking

"No of course not, why should I be? I have my own fighter in Papoi, he recently just saved the South Quadrant from something very nasty." South Kai stated

"What from boredom?" King Kai inquired sarcastically

"Joke all you want North Kai, but the fact of the matter is that my fighter is much stronger then Goku. I only wished that he was there to win that tournament for me." South Kai explained

"Oh really, well it just so happens that Goku will be taken part of another tournament on Earth maybe you should have your Papoi enter too." King Kai stated

South Kai smiles and walks over to his new student.

"What you say huh?" South Kai inquired

Papoi just flexed his arms as South Kai turns back towards King Kai and Chi-Chi.

"Well you heard here folks Papoi is in." South Kai confirmed

King Kai then turned back towards Goku.

"Hey Goku, why don't you try putting on some heavier weights?" King Kai suggested

Goku stopped his training and turned around to face his mentor, South Kai, Papoi, and his wife.

"Um, ok, how much do you think I should add on King Kai?" Goku inquired

"I say eight more tons on each one." King Kai instructed

"That's crazy, that would be ten tons a piece." South Kai counted

"Ten tons? But then I won't be able to move?" Goku inquired

South Kai just smirked as he feels he has one up King Kai.

"Just as I thought, it was just one of North Kai's pathetic jokes." South Kai stated

Chi-Chi just glared at him before turning towards Goku.

"Goku, just transform into a Super Saiyan." Chi-Chi called out

"Oh ok, but that will make it almost too easy." Goku mentioned

South Kai just went into shock again, and Papoi sweats nervously a bit.

"Hey since you're here South Kai, would you like to do the honors and change his weights?" King Kai inquired

"Why I loved too." South Kai stated

'This is going to be good.' King Kai thought to himself

South Kai then turns towards Goku.

"Now you do realize that ten each equals to forty tons in all right?" South Kai inquired

"Yep." Goku confirmed

South Kai just stares nervously at him as does Papoi.

"Now are you sure you want to go through with this?" South Kai questioned one more time

"Just change them already we don't have all day you know." Chi-Chi complained

"Fine and now don't blame me when you get hurt Goku." South Kai warned him

South Kai then waves his right hand around in a circle and then pushes energy into both hands and aimed both of them towards Goku.

"AH! TEN TONS!" South Kai shouted out

A bit of a gust blew past Goku then suddenly, his weights become heavier each weighing tens tons to equal out to forty tons in all. Feeling the suddenly change Goku dropped both of his arms to his side as he is now hunch over and falling slowly towards the ground. South Kai just smirks as he now feels he has won over North Kai.

'Time to show them your stuff Goku.' King Kai thought to himself

Suddenly, Goku stops falling to the ground and then powers up to his first Super Saiyan form and lifts his arms up as easy as before. He then rapidly punches and kicks with ease with forty tons weighing on him completely throwing South Kai and Papoi in shock.

"The tournament will take place in exactly twenty nine Earth days from now." Chi-Chi informed him

"I bet your Papoi can't wait to fight in it." King Kai added

Papoi just nodded his head yes still in shock of Goku's power.

"Actually, Papoi has other plans." South Kai mentioned

Papoi just nodded his head yes still in shock then turns around and both him and South Kai walks off.

"Dinner date, yes you know you can't break dinner dates and besides, it will probably be a boring tournament anyway. Maybe next time North Kai. Thanks for the invite though." South Kai called out as they walk off into the distance

Both King Kai and Chi-Chi just chuckles, and holds two fingers up in a victory sign.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth with Gohan, Videl, and Goten**_

Gohan, Goten, and Videl had gone to the same lake they were at three months ago prior to the new Cell Games taking place. It was a spot that Gohan was real fond of as it was where his father had taken him many times in the past. The decided to do a bit of light training before doing the fishing. After stretching for a few minutes they stop.

"Ok that should do it, now let's do something simple first we'll run towards the small mountain straight ahead and back." Gohan stated

"Sounds simple enough." Goten mentioned

"Wait Gohan let's make this interesting." Videl stated

"Hm, what you have in mind Videl?" Gohan inquired

"Well, how about the last one to make it back here has to be the one to cook the fish we catch today?" Videl suggested

"Not a bad idea Videl. Alright then, we will do that." Gohan stated

"Videl, I just hope you don't mind cooking a whole bunch of fish afterwards." Goten mentioned

"Oh it's on now Goten." Videl stated

Gohan chuckled at the two glad to see that his girlfriend and little brother are getting along and the three then line up side by side and take a running stance.

"Ok on 3 we both take off." Gohan instructed

Videl and Goten nodded in agreement.

"One…two….three." Gohan counted

The three then take off running at super speed. The three are pretty much neck to neck in the foot race. A few short moments later they reach the tree Gohan picked out at the same time and turn back around and sprint off towards where they started. That's when it got more interesting Videl and Goten started trying to out run the other. Gohan purposely hung back enjoying the little race between his girlfriend and little brother. Gohan then smiled and then turned it up a notch and races at full speed. He then suddenly passes both Goten and Videl making it back to the spot they started from. A few moments later, Goten and Videl reach Gohan at the exact same time making it a tie.

"Not bad guys, you both finish at the same time." Gohan mentioned

"So does that mean that we have to race again to see who ends up cooking the fish caught tonight?" Videl inquired

"No, that won't be necessary, I will do the cooking tonight." Gohan told them

"But Gohan you were the first one here so you wouldn't need to cook for us tonight." Goten mentioned

"Yeah that's true, but if I had not briefly powered up close to a Super Saiyan I would have lost anyway so I owe you guys that much." Gohan explained

_**Meanwhile on Master Roshi's island**_

Krillin and #18 were busy sparing one another as the have been doing this since sunrise.

"Come on honey, I haven't had my coffee yet and what about breakfast?" Krillin wondered as he blocked his wife's attacks

"You have to earn your breakfast today." #18 stated

"That's not fair." Krillin complained

Master Roshi watches on as his former student is being put into intense training in the early hours.

"Wow, she is really taking him through the ringer." Master Roshi commented as he brushed his teeth

Little Marion just yawned as she just woke up.

_**Meanwhile in the outskirts of Golden City**_

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have agreed to train with each other for the upcoming tournament. Erasa just watched on as her father and his friends trained. Aside from three months ago she has never seen these three train as hard as they have now.

'It probably has to do with Gohan's and Goten's parents coming back.' Erasa thought to herself

Yamcha and Tien then fired energy blasts at each other and it appears as they are evenly match. Chiaotzu then joins in and fires his own blast at theirs causing a light explosion.

"Not bad Chiaotzu." Tien commented

"Thanks Tien." Chiaotzu thanked

"It's going to be great to see Goku and Chi-Chi again." Yamcha mentioned

"Yeah and fighting with Goku at the tournament will be just like old times." Tien mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside Capsule Corp**_

Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai who all three have transformed into Super Saiyans were busy training the Gravity room preparing for the upcoming tournament. They have the gravity set at 180 times the Earth's normal gravity to start off light. Trunks and Mirai is sparing while Vegeta is doing his own training. Vegeta is now more determine then ever in training now that his old rival is returning to Earth on the day of the tournament.

'Finally I will have my chance to finally show who is the most strongest between the two of us Kakarot.' Vegeta thought to himself

Trunks and Miari stop their sparing match and look towards their father.

"I've never seen dad this determined in training before." Trunks mentioned

"Yeah it has something to do with Gohan's and Goten's parents coming back for sure." Mirai stated

"Come on, let's get back to training big brother." Trunks stated

"Right let's do it." Mirai agreed

The two then go back to sparing.

_**Meanwhile on top of the Lookout**_

Piccolo was sitting in the middle of the lookout in deep meditation training his mind before he starts training his body. His plan is to go into the Time Chamber and spend a good amount of time in there. He knows that if he wants to even stand a chance against Goku or even Gohan in the tournament he needs to have more then a month's worth of training in. After meditating for a good two hours he opens his eyes and turns towards the edge of the Lookout.

'This is strange why is he coming here?' Piccolo thought to himself

_**AN: Well that's the end of the second chapter. Now I know that the ending of the chapter is kind of odd but trust me it is important and you will find out about it a couple of chapters later. Now my question is this I do plan to have Gohan's tale grow back in this story but I just don't know if it should happen during the fight against Broly or during the Tournament. Because I do plan to have Gohan reach Super Saiyan 4 when I write the Buu arc which will be the third story in this series and not in this one but the end of this story will set up for the events of the third so my question is which way should I have his tale grow back during the fight against Broly or during the Tournament? Now the next two to four chapters will be my version of the second Broly movie so it will take some time for me to do it as the only thing I have thought of for it is the ending part of it. I have yet to think on how to begin it but as soon as I figure it out I will write it out and start updating this again, so please just bare with me and I hope that I won't end up making you guys wait too long. If you guys have ideas for how I can start it feel free to suggest and also I will be willing to share how I do plan on ending the battle with Broly in this if you want so if interested just PM here or if you have facebook look up my Author's page and PM me there. You can find the link to the page on my Bio Page here. So until next time please R&amp;R but please be gentle and no flames just be civil in your responses.**_


End file.
